Blazestar's Story Allegiances
These allegiances go with my fan fiction The Story of Blazestar. ''They go according to the characters in the beginning of the book. ShadowClan '''Leader '''Shadowstar- a large, thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes '''Deputy '''Hazefur- an old gray tom with dark, hazey eyes '''Medicine Cat '''Poolshimmer- a silver she-cat with fur that seems to shimmer in the sunlight and has green eyes ''Apprentice, Treepaw Warriors 'Sapclaw- a black tom with pure white claws and has brilliant green eyes Sunnypelt- a beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes Fangjaw- a black and white tom with large fangs jutting out of an even larger jaw and has emerald eyes Rainclaw- a blue gray tom with blue eyes Duskpelt- a black and gray tom with green eyes ''Apprentice, Icepaw Robinfeather- a scarlet she-cat with a smokey black chest and has amber eyes Apprentice, Jaguarpaw Darkhawk - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Hawkbreath - brown tabby she-cat with blackstripes emerald green eyes and an eye scar '''Apprentices Icepaw- a light gray tom with white stripes running down his flank and has piercing blue eyes Jaguarpaw- a golden tom with brown splotches running up and down his flank and has green eyes Treepaw- a small and lithe white she-cat with brown stripes that look like roots. Queens '''Speckledneck- a black and white tabby she-cat with forest green eyes (Mother of Twokit- a black and white tom with pale blue eyes and has a tail that splits in two at the end. Foster mother of Blazekit- a red she-cat with orange ears, paws, and tail tip and has deep blue eyes) Cherryleaf- a tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes (Mother of Lightningkit- a dark gray tom with a yellow stripe running down flank with bright amber eyes, Jawkit- a blue-gray tom with a very large jaw and has blue eyes, Mousekit- a brown, black, and white tom with amber eyes) '''Elders '''Eagletalon- a dark brown tom with sharp claws and has amber eyes Lizardfang- a tortoise-shell she-cat with one eye green and the other amber ThunderClan '''Leader '''Thunderstar- a very large, muscular, bright ginger tom with huge white paws '''Deputy '''Owlfoot- dark gray tom with white belly, paws, legs, chest, muzzle, and black stripes on legs. Orange eyes '''Medicine Cat '''Foxfang- a ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes '''Warriors '''Sharpthorn- a brown tom with amber eyes Hawkeye- a gray she-cat with advanced eyesight Redleaf- a red and ginger she-cat with green eyes Brightpelt- a white and yellow she-cat with bright blue eyes Sprucefur- a dark brown and black tom with green eyes '''Elders '''Blackpaw- a black tom blinded in battle RiverClan '''Leader '''Riverstar- a muscular blue-gray tom with blue eyes '''Deputy Heroncloud - white she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat '''Creekstone - long-furred brown tabby she-cat with soft fur and blue-gray eyes '''Warriors Heatstorm- a very large and muscular blood red tom with sparkling green eyes Minnowfire - gray tabby she-cat with orange eyes and pale tail-tip Bluespecks - black-and-blue-spotted white tom with yellow eyes Splashleaf - calico she-cat with gray face and green eyes Quailwhisker - spotted gray tabby tom with green eyes Pikeflash - silver tabby tom with sleek, short fur and green eyes Cloudclaw - thick-furred white tom with gray paws and piercing blue eyes Mossripple - mottled gray she-cat with dark gray tabby marks and green eyes Queens Wolfpelt - dark gray she-cat with glossy fur, blue eyes (Mother of Softkit- light gray she-cat with sunny yellow eyes. Emberkit- pale ginger tom with sparkling green eyes) Elders '''Rippedtail- a gray tom with a shredded tail and amber eyes WindClan '''Leader Windstar- a small, light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy '''Rabbitfur- a white and light brown tom with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat '''Mintwhisker- a black and white tom with amber eyes '''Warriors '''Pinkflower- pinkish-ginger she-cat with green eyes Ebonyhorse - black-and-white she-cat with a black blaze and amber eyes Breezyday- a black tom with a pelt that always looks ruffled and has green eyes '''Queens Elders SkyClan Leader Skystar- a light gray tom with blue eyes Deputy '''Sandybreeze- pale-ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. '''Medicine Cat '''Tansyjump- golden tom with green eyes '''Warriors '''Cherviltail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes Whitewhisper - small white-furred tom with dark orange eyes '''Queens Elders Category:Fan Fiction Allegiances Category:Characters Category:Character Setup